pre_fanstarfandomcom-20200213-history
Maxine Grey
Maxine Grey is a minor character and dark cure in Pretty Cure Dance! and main cure of Let's Dance Pretty Cure. Appearance During Pretty Cure Dance!, she is 10 with short pixie cut hair and blue eyes usually wearing a white t-shirt, jeans and sneakers. During Dance class, she wore a white leotard and slippers. As Dark Samba, she grows older and taller with leg length blue hair and her eyes becomes darker wearing a blue two piece outfit and heels. Now older, she has long blonde hair tied in a braid usually wearing a yellow blouse, jeans, and black slip ons. As Cure Samba, her hair gets shorter and tied in a wavy side ponytail and dark blue eyes wearing a blue off the shoulder dress with frilly short sleeves, a aquamarine chest bow, a dark blue collar with a silver flower on the front, a light blue sash that has a dark blue bow in the back, blue bracelets, a feathery head ornament, flesh colored tights, and blue heels. Personality When she was younger she was very annoying and tended to act out and didn't really tell people about her emotions. Due to being pushed into Ballet she hates ballet but likes other dances but couldn't do them more because of her mother. Due to her personality she drove away her best friend, Lydia which sent her into a spiral and helped Diamond turn her into a dark cure. Now older and wiser, she has come out of her shell more and has become a bubbly and confident girl though she is haunted still by the things she did when she was younger and a dark cure. She has somewhat repaired her relationship, Lydia. Background She was born the fourth girl to a family built around dance and already her sisters were amazing dancers and had to follow in their and mother's footsteps as ballerinas but due to mixed dancing that was learned at her school she was taught different dances and the teacher brought up maybe putting her in her exclusive ballroom dance class which is hard to get in she was extatic and asked her mother but was denied multiple times saying she'll be a ballerina which annoyed and frustrated her more. When she was was 10 her parents devorced and they moved to Angel Grove and made friends with Lydia. Meeting the Cures She was popular amongst the other kids who rallied around not being happy about being put in the program themselves and refused to learn driving their old teacher a way but found their new teacher was young and more stubborn them but they didn't give up their ways but Carolina wasn't giving up them. When the cures came to teach the group, Maxine found her love back for Samba pretty quickly again but quickly goes back to her ways after her mother's talk the day before about why isn't she learning fast enough when her sisters were fast learners but soon is kicked out of the class by Carolina who was fed up by her. Losing her only friend and becoming Dark Samba Maxine noticed Lydia was not talking to her anymore or visiting or hanging out and asks her what's going on as Lydia lays it into her about how she was acting at school and can't stand her anymore. After coming back home after the day, she was chewed out by her mother for being kicked out of the class being pushed and pushed into dancing more ballet to the point where she just broke when she walks into Shanon she was asked what's wrong and Maxine says nothing as she decides to take her out to try and talk it out with the help of the cures but she ends up leaving feeling more stressed when she finds out she missed another class. After a large fight with her mother she ran a way and to the park only to find Lydia with her new friends as she took off again she was found by Aquamarine who decided she was going to use her as her new expirement and talks her into coming with her using her distraughtness to take over her mind and use her as a test subject turning her into Dark Samba Category:Blue cures Category:Blue Cures